Let the 68th Hungergames begin
by HungerGamesOwl
Summary: Hello, my Name is Johanna Mason, I m 16 years old and I m a tribute of the 68th Hungergames. This is my story. I don t own anything! Rated T because language and it s the Hungergames!
1. The Reaping

**Hey there. That´s my second story. If you want to know what happened to Johanna Mason in the 68th annual Hungergames read it.**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**Thanks to _PadfootAndMe_ for betaing!**

**Let the 68th Hungergames begin...**

I´m sitting on the floor in our kitchen and wait for my stepsister. She´s so annoying! I would love to follow her one night when she´s going to see her boyfriend and stab a knife directly in her heart. Yeah I know it sounds very cruel but I´m cruel and you can´t change it. The only reason I haven´t done it yet, is that there are always Peacekeepers. Oh, by the way, my name is Johanna Mason and live in District 7 if anyone wants to know.

However, today is the day of the reaping and my stepsister is in the bath. She wants to be "pretty" when she´s reaped. Really, if she´s reaped, she´s going to die, why the hell does she has to be pretty for that? I don´t understand her. Truly I don´t understand the whole world. I mean why do the Hungergames exist anymore? Why aren´t there people who fight against it?

I know the answer: they are all cowards and I´m not better.

Oh, there comes my Oh-so-loved stepsister. If you want to know, her name is Susan. I think the name is crap but my mother says it´s "such an pretty" name, the whole time! I love my mom, really, but sometimes I can´t understand her.

So now I can go into the bathroom. I wash my body and my hair, then I put the dress on my mom has given me. I hate dresses. Then I go to the kitchen where Susan is talking with my mother about the reaping.

"I´m so afraid" she whimpers "I don´t know what to do if I get picked!" _That would be wonderful_, I think but I don´t say it out loudly. Really, there´s a possibility that she could be reaped. What would she do then?

I have thought about it many times and so I know what I´ll do: I´ll cry. Nobody will think I´ll survive and anybody will forget about me. I have this idea since I have been 11. That was the year when my brother Eric was picked. He died in the bloodbath which was really horrible. I cried a lot, and my mother wasn´t the same after that. I had to go alone because she was basically unresponsive with grief. Then she got to knew to my stepfather Michael and it got better, but I can´t stand him. Besides he brought my "fantastic" stepsister into our family...

My mom calms Susan down "All is going to be good" Yeah sure. We both have taken tesserae and so her name is in there around 8 times and mine´s around 9 times. I know it´s not that much but it feels like there´s quite a chance we´ll get picked.

So now we are going to the reaping. A woman takes my blood and I go to the 16 years old girls section. It´s very quiet, nobody says a word. I look around: everywhere faces I know. Besides me Ann is standing- a girl I like some crazy way, don´t ask me why, I really don´t know. I don´t like many people. Also I see my cousin Brandon. He looks nervously at me and nods. He´s the only person I come along with. My brother and my father are dead and my mom spends all her time with my stepfather. So I talk with Brandon when I need somebody.

Suddenly I see that all people look in front so I do too. Pira, the District 7 Escort, is going to the stage. She´s dressed completely blue and looks like a clown with her orange hair and orange lipgloss. I roll my eyes. Blue and orange, really?

Then we look this random movie like every year. The rebellion, blah blah blah... It´s really boring. I almost fall asleep but then it´s over. At last.

" Now, we will pick the tributes for the 68th Hungergames, and May the Odds be_ ever_ in your Favor." _Yes_ _sure_, I think. Pira walks to the big bowls with our names in it. "Ladys first" she exclaims excitedly. She reads the name:

_Johanna Mason_

One second I stand still, shocked. Then, I begin to cry.

**So that was the first chapter. Did you like it? Yes? No? Why? Please review!**


	2. Goodbyes

**Tadaa! The second chapter is finished! Hope you´ll enjoy it. Now betat of _PatfoodAndMe._****Thanks!**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**Goodbyes**

I begin to cry. Then, some random Peacekeepers take me and finally realise that I am not going to attempt escape. Yeah right, like I´m crazy´enough to do it. Really. The whole way to the stage I sob like a crappy weakling. Many people look pitifully at me. Pah, I hate it when people look at me this way. But I´m not silly- if I want to win this thing I have to play my role.

At the stage Pira isn´t very pleased to my appearance, but I really don´t care about her. My heart fully hates her. I hate the Capitol in general: President Snow who has killed my father when I was only 4 years old, the Peacekeepers and these random people who wear such terrible clothes in gaudy colours and think they are the most beautiful people in the whole of Panem: there are always some ugly women who dress in all pink. Ugh, I hate that colour.

But now I have to snivel like a baby. Pira stands a few feet aside from me, so I won´t touch her in any way. She watches me with disgust in her eyes. I wish I could tell her how ugly she is. I wish I could throw my axe into her head. But now isn´t the time for it. Maybe after the Games.

Now she´s walking to the other bowl, and reads the name of the "lucky" boy who has the "honour and pleasure" of taking part in the 68th annual Hungergames. She clears her throat:

_Benjamin Liston_

A little boy of the age of 12 or 13 is walking up the stage. I don´t know him but I´m sorry for him. Yeah you have heard right. _I´m sorry_. It´s not like I have no feelings. He has brown hair like anyone of District 7, and is very thin. We shake hands. The whole time I sob like a baby. It´s weird but I want to win.

Then these annoying Peacekeepers come, and we are escorted into the Justice Building. There I wait a couple of minutes until my mother storms in. She cries a lot.

"Oh Johanna, I´m so sorry"

"It´s Okay" I calm her down "I am going to win and then we can live in a big house in the Victor´s Village"

She nods but doesn´t look confident. "You are very good with axes" she says weakly

"I know" I hug her "I know. Please keep an eye on Brandon, will you?"

"Yes" she answers.

"Come on mom, all is going to be good, stop crying" my voice sounds angrily, but in reality I´m only scared that she´s going to go all depressed and unresponsive again.

"You are right" she answers and stops crying.

"Time´s up" shouts an Peacekeeper. I hug her, one last time then she´s taken out of the room.

The next person visiting me is Brandon.

"You will do it" he states confidently.

"Yeah, I know" I say and look directly into his eyes. I see that he seriously believes in me and for some random reason I am relieved that there is a person who won´t give up on me through the Games.

"The act is very good. Play it along and you´ll be home in two weeks" I smile. I don´t often smile but when I do, it´s real.

"Thanks" He nods seriously "I´ll take care of your mother" he says.

"Thanks" I answer again. The Peacekeeper comes to take him away.

"See you" are his last words, then I´m alone.

I think about the games. There is a possibility that I´m going to win. What do you think, Johanna? You _will_ win, you aren´t allowed to think in any other way. After some minutes the Peacekeeper takes me to the train station where the train is waiting. I go in, and then the door closes.** Goodbye district 7.**

I rub my eyes so my mentors will think I have cried the whole time in the Justice Building. It seems to work because that guy Blight sighs, stands up and murmurs something about no chance. Then he goes away and me and this little kid are alone.

"Do you want to be allies?" he asks after a while. I could strangle him. I wish I could tell him how silly this is but I have to be a nice weak baby and so I answer quietly

"No thanks. I don´t think that´s a good idea".

"Oh, alright" Then there is silence.

We are sitting there arfor about an hour, then I stand up and walk into my room. Oh, guess in which colour it is. Yeah you´re right: green. I roll my eyes. Really? Just because we are from district 7 it doesn´t mean that all has to be green or brown. All the t-shirts are green and the trousers brown. Even the shower has green carpets. Very clever, Capitol, very clever.

Before the dinner I don´t change my clothes, so I´ll look weird and weak. Also my eyes seems like I have cried for 3 years because I have made them very red. So I´m proud of myself, I have been a weakling the whole day and nobody has noticed the real me. I laugh quietly. I am so excited what their faces will look like when I have won the Games. Probably very silly, not that there will be any difference to what they do now.

I arrive in the dining room and all of them look shocked at me. The female mentor stands up, takes my arm and drags me into my room. There she turns on the shower and stands me under it so me and my clothes are completely wet. Oh, if I could, I would kill her now. Such a bitch. But instead of this I whimper and she looks angrily at me.

"Do you want to blame yourself?!" she shouts at me angrily. "You are a shame of our district"

Oh Miss-I-am so-much-better-than-you, you are _soo_ original, really. I begin to cry hard and she lets me go. Finally I get out of the bath and follow her into the dining room but I eat nothing. Blight is nicer than this bitch but he´s a weakling. I don´t know how he has won his games, really.

After the dinner I go into my room where I ask the avox to bring me some food. I want to seem thin and weak but I know that I have to eat very much so I have protein for the arena. The little kid has eaten as much as he could but that´s also silly because I bet he will throw up the whole meal. The avox brings me some water and bread with butter and ham. Hmmh, that´s really good. Then I pull my clothes out and now the only thing I´m wearing is my slipper. I don´t care that in the morning somebody could see me, I don´t have any problem with being naked.

I go to bed and fall asleep immediately.

**That was the second chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it. Please review!**


	3. The Capitol

**The third chapter is coming! Johanna arrives at the Capitol. What will happen to her and Benjamin? Read it! And when you did it, please review so I know whether you like it or not and so that I can get better. Thank you!**

**The Capitol**

The next morning Pira is coming in my room and exclaims that I have to get ready for breakfast. I rub my eyes and yaw. I look at her and I´m going to tell her to leave my room immediately but then I catch that I´m a tribute for the 68th annual Hungergames and have to be weak, nice and pathetic. So the only thing I do is nodding.

When she leaves the room I go into the bath and look into a mirror. Perfect, I look really horrible. I brush my teeth and put the clothes of yesterday on. Then I head to the dining room. This kid is talking with Blight who answers him some questions. I´m going to the table where we eat breakfast. There is food anywhere. Why the hell can´t the Capitol give this food the districts? From the food of the table a whole family could live 3 months. I see that Benjamin eats all he can get. The only thing I eat is some bread and some water. The Bitch tells us that they will soon repeat the Reaping.

So we go the television and watch it. The children of 1 are volunteers how every year witch such silly names: Crystall and Diamond. They don´t look that strong but the boy of 2 does. He´s big, around 17 or18 and has many muscles. The other districts aren´t interesting: there are only weaklings.

After this the Bitch tell us that she´ll mentor the kid and Blight will mentor me. Great, I think sarcastically. But he´s better than her. So they begin to tell us to learn us much as we can at the training center and to make allies. Yes sure. Like you can trust some other kid who wants to kill you.

Then we can go to our rooms where I think about my mother and Brandon. I miss them, especially Brandon. I want his advice. He would know what to do now. I sigh and fall asleep.

When I wake up the train drives not so fast. Probably we will arrive the Capitol soon. "We will arrive the Capitol soon" shouts Pira at me excitedly. Really? I think sarcastically. Too bad that I can´t roll my eyes now. Whatever. I rub my eyes and look one last time in the mirror. Perfect. Then I head to the doors. They open and we walk out of the train where a big crowd of people is standing. "Don´t cry" whispers the Bitch in my ear. Ok, I have to cry. Got it. "And try not to look too weak" And I have to be a pathetic, I translate. So I do and Bitch looks angrily at me. I want to laugh. Her whole face is red but she smiles to the audience.

We are taken to a big building where we will stay 2 weeks until we are going into the arena. In my room I close my eyes and fall asleep.

The next day Blight brings me to my prep team. They look ugly how all the Capitol people. I have to get naked and they make me "pretty". It hurts and since I have to be a weakling I cry the whole time. In the end they look very pissed. Inside I smile. Then my stylist Quak- such a terrible name- comes in and watches my body. I am naked but that´s no problem to me. Then he gives me the clothing I have to wear at the chariot ride and yes you have guessed right: I am a tree. Oh yes ha ha district 7 = tree, it´s the same every year and I hate it but it´s good for me. I like terrible and no one will take notice of me or they will think i´m a baby. Both things are alright.

At least there´s something good about it : Benjamin is also a tree. We both stand there pathetic while my stylist brabbles some strange stuff. " Seem strong" Ok, be weak, got it. "Smile to everyone in the audience" Look terrified and be pathetic the whole time. "and don´t cry" Cry, got it.

Then thy send us to the chariots and we drive inside. I begin to cry and there´s no single face who looks pleased at me. Perfect.

When all chariots arrive Snow greets us. Oh how I hate him. I want to kill him now. But of course there are anywhere Peacekeepers and the only thing I can do is imagining how my fingers will press his neck and how he´ll die. These thoughts are very good.

We get out of there and the first thing that happened is that my mentor shouts at me in front of all tributes. I cry hardly. This is so perfect. Actually I would hit her but now I have to be grateful that she helps me. All the other tributes look at me with disgust. Good. Then I am brought to my room where I fall asleep easily.

**So that was the third chapter. The next will come soon. Like it? Don´t like it? Please review!**


	4. Training

**So and now the fourth chapter: the first day of training. Hope you´ll enjoy it.**

_**HungerGamesOwl**_

**Training**

The next morning I awake by the Bitch- her name is Tara I have learned- who shouts at me to get up quickly. I groan quietly but for sake she hasn´t heard it. Slowly I get up and pull over a green t-shirt and some short brown trousers and look in the mirror. I look too good although I haven´t brushed my hair since the Reaping and have cried all the time. So I tousle my hair and sprinkle my eyes with water. They are very red and swollen by now.

I´m heading to the dining room and eat just a little bit because yesterday an avox has brought me very much food to my room and now I´m full. Blight tells us that the training begins today and we should visit the survival stations first and then try to learn how to throw knifes or spears. In general we should try to learn how to use weapons. _Yes sure_, I think. That´s the opposite of my plan but maybe I can show the other tributes how pathetic I am at this.

Pira takes us to the elevator, then we go to the training center where the other tributes are standing. Atlanta begins to tell us not to fight with other tributes, use the survival stations, bla bla bla...

I don´t listen to her. Then we can go and I head to the plant station. I´m very good at this because in district 7 I was practically living in the forest but I don´t show it and always take the poisonous plants and berries. It´s very funny to see the trainer getting more and more pissed of me. He seems very lucky when I leave the station after a while and go to the knot station. There I learn some new traps although I know the most of them already. The girl of 10 is also there and we make small talk.

"Is the life in district 7 nice?" she asks.

"Yes. I love the beautiful trees" I answer girlish. Oh, how I hate it.

"Sounds good. In district 10 there are cows anywhere. It´s annoying"

I don´t know what to say so I practice knotting and of course I make an mistake and begin to cry.

"I am bad at anything" I whimper "I´m going to die in the bloodbath."

"Oh, I don´t think that´s right" she says with pity in her voice. Oh yes, she has fallen for my act.

"Come on, I could teach you how to throw knifes" she offers.

"Thank you. You´re so nice" I smile. She´s really silly but I´m grateful for the offer so I can show all tributes how pathetic I am.

She holds a knife and shows me the aim _Like I don´t know how to throw knifes_. Then she throws it and it lands 1 meter near the target. _Lame._

Now I take a knife and throw it so it lands 2 meters away from me. The other tributes laugh and I burst into tears and fall on my knees burying my face in my hands. _They are all so silly._

After that the girl of 10 avoids me and I´m grateful. I go to the axe station where I aim 4 meters in front of me and I score perfectly. The others think I´m just bad at everything because the real target is 10 meters away. I stay a while at the station and aim at many different aims wide away of the real target. Always I score perfectly. Then I go to the spear station. I want to grab a spear but the boy of 2 takes it first and hustles me so I fall on the ground. All of the carreers laugh at me._ Oh I will have so fun to kill them._

My face is read of anger but for luck they think I´m just embarrassed. "7 you´re so pathetic, really" the girl of 1 says. She looks like a sex bomb. Probably she is one. Blond hair and everywhere Make-Up. I decide she´ll be the first to kill. "Yes you´re right Chrystall" her district partner agrees. I sob. They laugh again and go away. I watch them. Chrystall isn´t very strong and very bad at the sword station. The only thing she´s good at is throwing a spear but she´s not _very_ good at it. I´ll kill her easily. The boy of her district also isn´t that problem but the both of 2 are. She scores everything with a bow and he is very strong and good with a sword but I´ll beat them, I know it.

At the end of the day I think I have done ok. I have learned some fighting tricks, can use a sword very well, throw knifes, can make traps easily and know which berries and plants are poisonous and which aren´t and also there´s no problem with axes. I mean I score everything. I have thrown them since I was 8 years old. Of course I haven´t shown any of the other tributes how good I am. They all think I´m just a pathetic weakling.

Benjamin and I go back to the elevator and our mentors wait for us in the dining room.

"How was training?"

"Good" replies the kid "I was very well at throwing knifes and climbing"

Blight smiles "That´s fantastic. I´m sure you have a chance of winning" I don´t think so. I´ll have to kill him first but I say nothing.

"And you?" asks Blight politely.

"Not so good" I answer quietly and stare at my shoes.

"She´ll die in the bloodbath" says Tara "Let´s concentrate on Benjamin" Now I´m sure as hell I am going to kill her when I have won the Games.

"But you can´t..." begins Benjamin but I stop him. "It´s ok. One of us has two win" Too bad he doesn´t know that I mean me and not him. "I want that one of us survive"

Then I act as if I have to blink tears away and go to my room. I miss the dinner but I wouldn´t have eaten something anyway. So I tell the avox to bring me food and he does. In my room I train my muscles. After all I can´t win without real training. Around 10 o´clock pm I´m finished and go to bed.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. HungerGamesOwl**


	5. The Interview

**Hey, I´m back from Spain, so the next chapter will come. The second day of training and the Interview. Hope you´ll enjoy it.**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**The Interview**

Today is the second day of training and also the last. My plan is to do the stations I haven´t done yesterday. Because of this I first head to the camouflage station where I learn how to hide my body. I have to admit that that´s some of the things I´m_ really _bad at. But it doesn´t consider me that much because I can hide at trees and I don´t think camouflaging is very useful.

Then I learn how to make a fire with all different kind of things. It´s interesting and I think I´ll need it so I listen carefully what the trainer is saying. Luckily the others don´t watch me because I´m very good at this and it shows that I´m not so clumsy how I seem. At the end I can make fire with wet grass and I think that´s a good thing. When it´s very cold in the arena I have to warm me up some way. I notice that the carreers don´t leave the weapon stations the whole time. _Silly._ Yes sure they will have a lot of sponsors but it´ll come the time when the sponsors will see how dangerous I am and then they won´t have anything.

At the bow station I completely failure and the girl of 2 laughs at me gleefully. Then she shows me how good she is. _She´s really silly._ She shows her biggest opponent her strengths. I notice that she´s not so good like it seems at first. It takes her a while to shoot her first arrow. Yes she scores perfectly but she has to be fast in the arena. She also notices this and the next shoot is very fast but doesn´t land in the middle of the target, only in the third ring. Ok, I have thought she would be better but of course I doesn´t show that. She looks confident with herself and I stare at her with admiration. Now her nose is still higher than at was before. She walks away and I also leave the station. There´s no sense in trying something I really aren´t good at.

The rest of the day I mostly stay at the knot station and watch the other tributes. My biggest problem will be the guy of 2 but also there´s the girl of 6 who tries to hide her strengths. She´s not strong but I have seen her throwing a spear when she thought nobody was watching her. Also she´s intelligent. I shouldn´t underestimate her. The tributes of 3,5,8,9,10,11 and 12 are weak. I think nobody of them will get a higher score than a 6 of the Gamemakers.

After the training Atlanta tells us they will call us when we have to show the Gamemakers what we can do. I´m waiting a while and think about what I´ll do. After a little time I have decided I´ll through a knife with a false aim and not very wide. When I´m called Benjamin said "Good luck" to me. I nod and response the sentences. Then I go in through some knifes until they tell me I can go.

I go into my room and train my muscles until Tara tells me to come out and watch the scores we have got.

The boy of 1 has got an 8, the girl a 7 which isn´t really good for carreers. The girl of 2 got also an 8 and the boy a 10. No surprises until now. The tributes of 3 and 4 got something low and also the tributes of 5. Then there´s the girl of 6. I watch the TV curiously: then Cäsar announces a score of 8. I´m not surprised. That only confirms my guesses.

Then there´s the score of Benjamin who got an 8. I stare at him surprised and he reddens a little bit.

"That´s so wonderful!" exclaims Pira. All of them celebrate but now I have a big opponent. I don´t know what he´s good at so I ask: "Wow. How did you get so many points? What have you done?"

I smile at him in admiration and he tells me: "I have hunted deers in the wood with my bow and arrow" he says proudly. _Good to know_.

Cäsar announces my score: a 3. _Dammit that´s better than I thought._ But luckily it´s the lowest score anyway. Blight and Tara say nothing but I see that they think I´m dead in the bloodbath anyway and they have to watch at Benjamin.

8, 9, 10 and 11 are lame but I´m really surprised by the boy of 12 who got a 9. He´s better than 3 of the carreers and he´s the only one I really don´t know what he´s good at.

So my biggest opponents are both of 1 but they aren´t that problem, both of 2, the girl of 6, Benjamin and the boy of 12. I really should avoid bows and swords...

The next day my prep team wakes me up and dresses me in a dress which is very terrible and has the colour... surprise! : green. Also they make make up everywhere on my face.

Quak looks at me and says the whole time how beautiful I am and that the audience will be _so _excited to see me. Of course I have to destroy that imagine of him but not now, later.

Blights comes in and tells me I should answer nicely and shouldn´t cry the whole time. _I know, I´m not silly. _When I would cry at the whole time maybe some of the other tributes would see through my act.

Then he babbles something about district 7 but I don´t listen. After a while he gets up and probably heads to Benjamin. I follow him in the corridor and listen to what he says to Tara.

"It´s a pity she´ll die. Do you remember her brother Eric?"

"Eric was her brother?" Tara looks surprised.

"Yes. After his death her mother wasn´t the same and probably she also isn´t"

"I didn´t know" says Tara and sounds a little bit ashamed.

"I know. When she was young her father was a good friend of me. He had an "accident" in the wood..."

"Snow" murmurs Tara quietly.

"Yes. She remembers me of him. They look very familiar. Sadly she hasn´t got his guts." _Oh, when he would know..._

I go back to the room I have left minutes earlier and think whether I should say him I act or not. Then he comes in and smiles at me.

"Do you know what to do?" he asks.

I let the act fall "Yes sure" I answer "I´ll be nice and weak so everyone will think I´m a coward. They´ll forget about me and when the time comes I´ll kill them."

He looks at me with shock.

"What?" I say with my Johanna voice and watch him angrily. "By the way, you should close your mouth or the flies will come into it."

"Why haven´t you told me in the beginning?" he asks still stunned.

"I don´t trust people so fast" I answer and shrug my shoulders.

"And now..?" he begins

"have I heard your little sweet talk with the bitch" I complete the sentence.

"Her name is Tara" "So what?" He gives up. "I won´t make the same mistake as my brother. He has shown his strengths and of course he was the first person the carreers killed" I state.

Blight seems like he doesn´t know what to say.

I wait a while then he says "I was wrong. You have the same strength as your father."

I shrug my shoulders. "After my brother´s death my mother was traumatic. I had to come along alone."

He nods and says: "Now get up, the interview will begin in time"

Immediately I´m the weakling and ask nicely "Will it be very worse ?" to this words I flutter my eyelashes.

"I´m impressed. Play the act along. All think you are nice and weak. You have fouled them all" he says

" I know" Then he leaves the room.

Cäsar shouts my name: "And here is Johanna Mason of district 7!" I head to him and take his hand politely. "So Johanna, you´re from district 7, right"_ Is he really that dumb? _

"Yes" I say and smile nicely.

"Do you have family there?" he asks.

"Yes" I answer quietly and act like I blink tears away "My mother, my stepfather and my lovely stepsister. I miss them _so _much"

Cäsar smiles at me. "You´ll see them after the Games" "Maybe" I reply quietly and look at my shoes. _Of course I´ll win_

"What do you like most of district 7?"

"The trees. They are _so _beautiful"

Cäsar smiles at me. Ugh, I can´t stand him. He´s so nice to everyone which makes him unsympathetic to me. I flutter my eyelashes and he says: "Yes they are. They are. I was there, it is really nice, isn´t it ladies and gentlemen?" The audience claps hands.

"What do you like most of the Capitol?" he asks me with a smile. _Dammit._

"The people" I answer "They are all so nice"

Then the time is up. " Ladies and Gentlemen, that was Johanna Mason of district 7!" and I leave the stage.

In the room I look the interview of Benjamin. He acts mysterious and gives only vague answers. I wait in the room and all they say that Benjamin was so great. I look at Blight and he nods lightly in my direction and smiles. I go to my room where I fall asleep easily but in the night I wake up. I´m nervous. Tomorrow we will get into the Arena. I stand up and walk up the stairs to the roof and look at the Capitol. How I hate it.

"I can´t sleep" says a voice quietly. Benjamin.

"Me too" I answer. He heads to me and stands next to me.

"It´s really big, isn´t it?" he asks. I narrow my eyes but doesn´t let him see that. _Does he want me to like him, so I can´t kill him in the Arena? _

"Johanna?" he asks carefully.

"Yes it is" I answer his question, get up and go to my room. I´m not allowed to feel pity for him. It´s me or him. And it´ll be me.


	6. The Arena

**My first reviews! Thank you _starbrc. _Also I want to thank _PadfootAndMe _for following and favouriting. **

**This will be a short chapter about the beginning of the Games. Hope you´ll enjoy it.**

_**HungerGamesOwl**_

**The Arena**

The next morning I awake very nervously. Today is the day. Today we are going into the Arena. My plan is to run away of the bloodbath and to find water. In my mind I try to remember all things which could be useful. I remember which berries are poisonous and which aren´t, how to make traps and which wood is the best to make a fire.

When Pira comes in I´m already dressed and go with her to eat breakfast. Today I eat and drink very much so I´ll come along without any food a while. All at the table are very quietly even Pira doesn´t say a word. Benjamin stares at his plate. After a while Tara hisses at him: "I know you´re nervous but you have to eat. Or do you like to die easily?" Slowly he eats some bread with butter and cheese. Then there´s silence again.

After this "great" breakfast Blight takes me into a room where he speaks with me about the Arena: "Find water. Avoid the carreers, " "and the girl of 6, Benjamin and the boy of 12" I remind him. "Yes right, and get away from the cornucopia as fast as you can. Don´t make the same mistake as your brother." "I won´t. He was very strong but I´m more intelligent than he was" I answer. "Good" he says. "You have to go. Goodbye and good luck" he says sadly. "Yes. May the odds be ever in my favour" I say sarcastically. He smiles a bit but looks worried. I wink at him and then these really annoying Peacekeepers take me to the Hovercraft in which we are flying to the Arena.

I sob quietly and Chrystall freaks out: "Stop that. You´re so annoying and you´ll be dead in some minutes anyway". I cry harder. Now I´m very confident she´ll be the first I kill. The boy of 2 calms her down: "It´s ok. She´ll die within 10 seconds. Don´t waste your energy on her." She turns away. Then we land and are brought to a room where we meet our stylists a last time. I sit on a chair, drink a last glass of water and then there´s a voice which announces we have to get into this elevators. I go in and wait until It drives up. Now I´m very nervous and need a while to calm down.

Then I see daylight. The countdown starts.

60

I look around. At the right side of me there´s a wood. _Thank goodness_. I know the trees very well they grow everywhere in district 7. At the left there are mountains and in front of me the cornucopia.

50

At the cornucopia there are many weapons and also axes. It´s a pity I can´t get one of them now. Also there´s many food and bags with useful things. No Johanna, your plan is to run away, I remember myself.

40

I look at the woods. Luckily they aren´t wide away. I´ll run straight into them and then find water. The problem is: I don´t see any water. I sweat. Up to now I haven´t noticed the heat which is really terrible.

30

Dammit. Where´s the water? I look around and begin to panic a little bit. Concentration, Johanna. Then I hear it very quietly. A creek. Ok, now my plan is complete. I know where I´ll go to, everything is fine.

20

Behind the cornucopia there is a big meadow with many trees on it which are full of fruit. Probably all of them are poisoned... Many of the other tributes look greedy at the apples and oranges. Silly.

10

I take position, so I can ran fast.

8

My heart is pounding very fast.

7

I close my eyes.

6

And calm myself down.

5

I open them

4

I look at Benjamin

3

He nods in my direction

2

I look to the woods.

1

Everything will be alright

0

I start to run.


	7. The Games have started

**Thanks for the reviews of _starbrc _again.**

**Here´s the next chapter. The first day in the Arena. What will happen to Johanna? Find out!**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**The Games have started**

I run directly into the woods. At the way I grab a bag which is lying in front of me. I run and run and run and run. I don´t know how long but in this time I hear 6 cannons, symbols of the victims who have probably died in the bloodbath. After a while I´m exhausted and so I calm my tempo down. The whole time I have followed a little river and now I´m looking where the best place to stay is. I want to settle down near the river so I have water. I look around and after a while I notice how silly I was, I mean I´m in a forest. Everywhere are trees standing. Because I´m from 7 I know which trees are the bests to climb on. But sadly the trees aren´t all the same as in 7. So I climb on the best which is standing in the area. It´s pretty good: really high which guarantees a good view, and big enough so I won´t tumble down.

I´m very confident with my place and now I go to drink some of the water. I arrive at the river and look around carefully. I don´t want somebody to see me. I kneel down and watch at the water. It´s clear but I don´t know if I can drink it. Next to me I see a lizard which is drinking the water._ Dammit, I have no knife._ The only good thing is, now I´m sure I can drink the water without getting poisoned. I begin to drink and I´m relieved. The water is so good. I sigh. Then I head back to my accommodation and think about how I can save the water, I need something to fill the water in.

Then I notice that there´s the bag I have grabbed and look what is in there: some rope, a bottle- perfect there I can fill in the water, a spoon – I look at it irritated, _why the hell would somebody need a spoon in the Games? _- and a knife. Dammit I should have packed the things out earlier. But I´m happy there´s a knife anyway. I take the bottle and fill it with water. Good. Now I need to think about food. I look at the rope. Maybe I can make a trap with it but I don´t want to use it that quickly. Then I see wine ranks and my face lightens up. Perfect. I take it and make a trap to catch some animals. Then I bring the bag up to my accommodation in the tree and fix the knife at my trousers. Until now everything is fine in the Games but I know it´ll be much harder in time when the weaklings are dead.

I go hunting which isn´t that easy with only one knife but in the end I have killed a rabbit and now I´m heading back to my place. It´s getting dark in a small time I can tell. Suddenly I hear a noise and react immediately. I hide behind a bush and breathe as quiet as I can. I see how the tributes of one and two joking around.

"Please, no, don´t kill me" Chrystall says with a high voice and the others laugh.

"Pathetic" adds the boy of 2.

Chrystall wants to reply something but the hymne begins to play and they stare at the sky just like me. Both of 3 and the girl of 4 are death. The girl of 6 is living, and I´m a bit relieved that Benjamin is also alive. The face of the boy of 8 appears, followed by the girl of nine and the girl of 11. Then I stare in the dark night.

"I´m surprised 7 is alive" the girl of 2 says.

"Don´t worry about her. We´ll kill her easily when she doesn´t dies because she´s too silly to get food or something like this." replies the boy of her district. _Such a silly boy._

She shrugs her shoulders "You´re right. We should go and hunt some weaklings"

"No. We should eliminate the girl of 6, the boy of 7 and the one of 12" These are the first words I hear the boy of 1 saying when you doesn´t count the Interview.

"He´s right. These are our biggest opponents" the girl of 2 agrees. _If you would know..._

All nod an then they walk away. Slowly I get out of my hiding and go to my place. On the way I find wood which is very dry so it won´t make much smoke. I take it to make a small fire to grill the rabbit. But I don´t do it until I´m sure the carreers are far away which I know because a cannon sounds around 2 miles away and the face of the girl of 8 is shown. I grill the rabbit only a little time but that´s enough to eat it. I quickly turn the fire out, eat the rabbit which is very yummy and then climb up my tree to get some sleep. I think I´ll need it. In the tree I take the rope out of the bag and fix it so I can´t tumble down.

Then I fall asleep and dream of district 7, my mother and Brandon. First it´s a good dream: I walk with them in district 7 through the woods and we are happy but suddenly there´s the boy of 2 who kills my mom and Brandon easily while Chrystall laughs at me and shouts the whole time how pathetic I am. I can´t do anything and see the dead bodies of them lying on the ground but I´m not anymore in district 7, I´m in the Capitol. Snow comes to me: "You see what we do with people who don´t do what we want" he begins laughing and suddenly I awake drenched in sweat. I calm myself down and fall asleep again but luckily this time without any dreams.

**How do you like it? Please review!**


	8. Allies

**Chapter Number 8 is coming!**

**The second day of** **Johanna´s Games. What will happen? Find out!**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**Allies**

I awake with the sunrise and get out of my accommodation to collect some fruit and to find some nonpoisonous plants. It´s not that easy because there aren´t many bushes. So I walk around an hour until I find some blue berries which I analyse to be confident I can eat them. Besides I get some radixes. The half of my goods I eat and the other part I keep in an hole in the tribe of the tree I´m sleeping at.

Also I look at my trap in which I find a mouse. It´s not much meat but better than nothing, I decide. Because I have eaten already I put it to my other supplies.

Until midday I make two other traps which I hide at the ground. After I have done it I´m walking back when I hear voices. My heart is pounding much faster now and I climb up the nearest tree. There I hide myself and watch the boy of 5 walking through the forest. Suddenly he stops and I stop breathing. He nears my hiding. I take my knife in my hand. He has also one.

But he hasn´t noticed _me. _Under the tree the girl of 10 is standing with a knife in her hand. _Great_, I think, _everyone of us has a knife._ 5 hesitates.

"I don´t want to fight" he tells 10.

She seems relieved. "So don´t I" She lowers her weapon. _No, don´t ,_ I think. It´s too late. He has attacked her and her knife is lying next to her on the ground. He kneels on her and pushes her on the bottom of the forest.

"You have said-" she begins but 5 interrupts her.

"I said, I don´t want to, I mean it, but I have to or I will die. Don´t take it personal"

I thought he would kill her now but surprisingly she isn´t as weak as she seems. She gets out of his grip and manages to run away through the forest. 5 throws his knife at her which hits her leg and she collapses screaming of the pain on the ground. He goes after her but she pulls the weapon out of her wound and stabs it at his right arm.

The boy has taken the knife out of his arm and fights a couple of minutes with her until she is in his grip and can´t move anymore.

I don´t know what to do. Should I do nothing and watch them fighting? Then I remember the girl of 10 and Benjamin were the only ones who have helped me. _Dammit._ It wouldn´t be fair if I just sit here and watch her dying.

I jump out of the tree quietly.

"It would have been much more quickly if you just have laid still" 5 says "Now you have hurt me. Don´t expect your dead will be fast anymore"

She tries to get out of his grip again but this time he has expected it and doesn´t relax it. She looks pretty hopelessly.

"Please do it fast anyway" she pleads him "my little brother is watching. I don´t want him to see me get killed with so much pain"

5 laughs. "Yes sure. There are also people home watching me. I don´t think they would want someone who has hurt me to die that easily"

He takes his knife and wants to stab it in her stomach but I´m faster. I throw my knife at him and it lands directly in his heart. 2 seconds later the cannon bumps. My first kill. It didn´t feel that bad. Maybe just because I have saved an other life with my doing. I don´t know exactly.

The girl of 10 stares at me with shock in her face.

"What?" I snap at her "We´re in the Hungergames. Besides you could thank me for saving your life."

That sounds really like me not like the baby she knows.

"How did you do that?" She looks at the dead body of 5.

I shrug my shoulders. "I have thrown my knife at him"

"But you are-"

"Weak? Pathetic? Yeah, I know, I just didn´t want to get attention from the other tributes or just as a weakling. Why should the carreers look for me if there are much more dangerous opponents?"

"That was an act?" she sounds impressed.

"Yes" I answer "Now, that you know my little secret, I think-"

She looks scared and shouts at me "You can´t kill me now! You just have saved my life. You can´t-"

"Actually, I want to be allies with you" I look at her disdainfully.

She relaxes and then begins to beam.

"Yes sure, that would be great" she replies. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, but please stop being so nice that pisses me of" I say "Come on, we have to take the supplies of 5 before the Hovercraft takes his body"

We walk to him. He has a bag with some crackers, some berries and 2 knifes. One of it I hand her, one I keep. Now we both have 2 knifes.

We take the things and she follows me to my accommodation. There I show her what kind of food and supplies I have and she shows me her things: besides the 2 knifes she has some dry apples, a bottle with water like me and also crackers like the boy of 5.

Slowly the sun is disappearing and we go to sleep.

"One of us should be awake and watch out for other tributes"I say.

"Okay, I will wake you in around 4 hours or if there is any kind of alarm"

I nod and climb up the tree. I just was going to fall asleep when I hear a cannon. Then there´s also the hymne. 2 faces are at the sky: the boy of 5 followed by the girl of 5.

I´m a little bit surprised the carreers haven´t killed more tributes but probably they have looked for the girl of 6, Benjamin and the boy of 12 and haven´t found any of them. So they´ll hunt this night the weak tributes, I´m sure of this. With this thought I fall asleep.

**That was the second day of the Games. Did you like it? Yes? No? Please review!**


	9. 52

**Chapter 9. Johanna has made an ally. What will happen to her and the girl of 10? Read and find out! Hope you´ll enjoy it.**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**52**

I don´t know why but I sleep the full 4 hours without awaking although there have been two deaths, which I knew by 10. So when it´s time for my watch she wakes me up and goes to sleep. Now that I´m awake I pass the time by thinking about my family.

I can´t remember much of my dad. I was 4 when Snow killed him. He died in an "accident": they found him in the woods. A tree has fallen onto him. When I was little I believed it was an accident but now I know he has spoken bad about the Capitol, the Games and Snow.

That is probably the reason why first my brother and now me were reaped. _Eric._ I really loved him. He was a really great brother and has done more for me than my mother. He was 5 years older than me and I admired him. He was pretty good in making things with wood. When I was 6 he built me a little chair which was fantastic.

But you know his life didn´t last a long time. When he was 16 - like me now – he was reaped for the 63th annual Hungergames. He was good at making chairs of wood and things like that but he wasn´t a cruel person. He couldn´t kill anyone. Besides he thought it would be better if some other kid won. He runs straight into the bloodbath and a carreer of 1 killed him. It was very horrible to watch. I have the picture of his dead body ever in my mind and can´t get rid of it, just like the face of the district 5 boy.

The sun is rising and I go to wake up 10. She gets up and we talk a little bit.

"11 death, 13 alive" I state dryly.

"Really fast going, isn´t it?" she asks.

"Nah, I think it´s kind of normal" I reply.

"What do you miss most?" she looks at me, her eyes are boring into mine.

"The forest. I miss the smell of the air in it and how it feels to climb on our trees"

"But here are also trees" she looks a bit confused.

"There are many differences. The trees in here aren´t the same as home and the air doesn´t smell right. You can´t copy the nature that easily"

She nods and then there´s silence between us. I stand up and look after my traps. In one there isn´t anything and I let it where it is but in the other there´s a rabbit. I take my knife and separate the meat and the other things like the fur.

I go back to 10. She isn´t there anymore and I´m wondering why. Her knife is laying on the ground. I walk around very quietly and look to every hiding I know but I can´t find her. I frown. All of the supplies are still in the hole. If she had left me, she wouldn´t have gone without taking my food and weapons away.

Maybe she is collecting berries but I think she would have told me if she was going to do it. _Worrying about her doesn´t make sense, Johanna._ It is right, I can´t do anything. I sigh, shrug my shoulders and I am about climbing up the tree when I hear her scream. I stop my movement and run to her at once. I see how the boy of 12 is fighting with her. He has an axe in his hand but it doesn´t seem like he can handle it very good.

Wait, _an axe!_ I have to get it. He raises it over his head and stabs at into 10, the cannon bumps. I´m a little time shocked but then I run to him and throw the axe some feet away. He looks surprised at me and I use this time to stab my knife into his stomach. He gasps but still doesn´t give up. He throws me on the ground and takes the knife out. He throws it but I duck quickly.

"Haven´t thought you even could held a knife" he says

"Afraid?" I ask.

"No. I will kill you although you aren´t such a weakling as I thought"

He fights with me and I´m laying on the ground with him above me. His knees are on my chest. Breathing is hard. The dammit axe just lays 5 inches away. I collect all my power and get out of his grip. Than all goes very quickly:

He is going to get me when I take the axe and shove it into his head. His eyes go wide, then he falls onto the ground and one minute later I hear the cannon. "That was for my ally" is all I say. The only good thing is that there are 2 more dead, means not so many opponents. _Ugh, that sounds very cruel._

Wait! An axe. I have an axe! Now the games will be easy. Before the Hovercraft comes I take his big in which are 2 more axes, 3 knifes, 5 fishes and dry apples. I look at his dead body and feel weird. I have killed him without thinking about his family or friends. And 10! I´m so sorry for her, I -_No time to show feelings, Johanna._

I turn around and get back to my accommodation but as I arrive there, I´m not alone. 3 hungry lions are waiting for me but there aren´t normal: her teeth are twice as big and her claws are sharper. Within a second I run for my life but the lions are much faster than me. Fuck, one has caught my arm with his claw. Now there gapes a big wound. _What can I do?_ Probably I am going to die..

Stop thinking this! _The river!_ I run straight into it and begin to swim. At the middle I look behind me and see that the lions stand there but don´t make a move into the water. 2 of them go away but the last stays.

I swim in his direction. I can feel the ground under my feet. So I take my axe, aim at the lion and score perfectly between his eyes. He´s dead within seconds. I take a ling breath and go to it, take my axe and the body of the lion. There´s also a good thing about it:

now I have enough meat for the whole Hungergames, I can use the fur as a blanket and the teeth and claws are really sharp. I can take them as a weapon.

At my accommodation I grill the rabbit. I don´t care the carreers could see the smoke. When they want to come I have no problem with that. I eat the rabbit with the crackers of 5. It´s very good. I have pretty many supplies but I sorrow about my wound. I look at it. It´s pretty deep. I go to collect some herbage to take away the pain but I don´t know which I can use. I give up and head back.

When I arrive I see a parachute flying to me. First I´m a bit irritated. _Why the hell would someone sponsor me?_ But then I remember I have killed 2 tributes and have survived an attack of 3 lions. One of it I have killed. Sounds pretty good, doesn´t it?

I open the parachute. In there there is medicine- a salve. I cream it onto the wound then I take the lion fur and climb up the tree. The hymne is playing and the faces appear: the girl of 8 – probably killed by the carreers in the night- , the girl of 10, the girl of 12 and the boy of 12.

15 death, 9 alive. A pity all of the carreers live.

With that thought I fall asleep and dream of the dead bodies of 10 and 12 and big lions which hunt me and my family.

**Hope, you have enjoyed. Like it? Please review.**


	10. Careers

**Sorry that it took a while, I was a bit busy.**

**So, here´s the next chapter. Hope you´ll like it. **

_HungerGamesOwl_

**Careers**

This morning my wound looks much better. It doesn´t hurt anymore and I can move my arm good enough to throw axes or knifes. Because I don´t know what to do I score with my axes at some trees and always score perfectly.

After a while I´m bored and go to see whether there´s something in my traps although I don´t need any meat, I have so much, most of the lion. The traps are empty so I head back to my tree, take one of the bottles and fill it with water.

Should I try to find the girl of 6 and kill her? I´m not sure about this. Besides I don´t think it´s a good idea that _I_´m looking for _her. S_he knows her place and maybe there are traps..._Don´t be such a coward! _But what about the careers? I decide to fight against them first. _Yes sure 4 against 1. _I sigh, I don´t know what to do.

Suddenly there´s an idea in my mind and I begin to pack some things: the bag with 2 axes, one in my hand, 3 knifes at my belt and some supplies.

Then I leave the tree and walk to the Cornucopia. Ok not directly to the Cornucopia but to the meadow with the apple trees. I take 3 of them, put them into my bag and go around to find the careers. I know it´s not very fair to put poisonous fruit to their supply but maybe they´ll all die or just one of them and then they´ll split up or something. Whatever.

The sun is standing very high, it must be around 12 o´clock. My mood isn´t very good: I have looked for them around 2 hours.

They aren´t around the Cornucopia and also not on the meadow. Probably they´re in the forest but I had thought I would have seen them if there had been there. I look for them in the wood and 1 hour later I finally find them.

Quietly I climb a tree up which is standing next to their camp and then wait. I wait a very long time until there isn´t anyone to watch their supplies. Then I slowly climb down and put the apples to the bread which is laying on the ground.

Then I want to climb up the tree again but the boy of 1 comes and so the only thing I can do is hiding behind a bush. He is standing 2 metres beside me. I breathe very quietly and make no noise. For god´s sake he doesn´t notice me.

He takes the bread, some meat and also one of my apples and go to the others who are sitting around a fire. I climb slowly and quietly the tree up to see more.

"What should we do next?" the girl of 2 asks. She seems excited.

"Look for the girl of 7. What was her name? Anna?" Chrystall answers. _**Johanna**, you dumb bitch. _

The boy of 2 looks at her: "Why the hell should we do that? She´ll die anyway"

"You don´t understand this, Justin. She´s so annoying and-"

"Don´t be silly. First we should kill her district partner and the girl of 6. We can kill her after that, she´s not a big problem" her district partner Diamond interrupts her.

"But-"

"No buts" says Justin, the boy of 2. "Now, can we eat something? I´m hungry. We have walked the whole day and haven´t found any other tribute"

"Here" Diamond says and hands them the bread, meat and apples.

Justin takes a knife and cuts all of it in 4 parts which have the same size. They begin to eat and I´m excited what will happen. Sadly all of them but Diamond first eat the bread. Diamond takes a bite of the apple and begins to choke. The other careers are looking at him in shock. The colour of his head turns to purple and after 5 minutes he is dead.

"What the hell-" begins Justin.

"It´s the apple! It´s poisonous" cries the girl of 2.

"Shut up, Julia, that can´t be" replies Chrystall.

Julia looks angry at her. Then she looks at her shocked.

"Ah. I understand. _You _were it. You has picked the apple from the meadow beside Cornucopia so we´ll die because you knew we´re much stronger than you."

"What? No! I think it was Justin´s fault. While we were searching plants he went and took the apple." Chrystall said. _You are all so silly, really._

Justin gets angry and takes his sword, Julia her bow and arrow and Chrystall holds a spear in her hand. Ah, it´s going to be interesting.

Chrystall is the first to move. She takes one step in the direction of Julia but Julia is much faster :

sadly her arrow doesn´t hit Chrystall.

How I have noticed in training: Julia doesn´t score very good when she has to be quickly. Then Chrystall throws herself at Julia and both of them lay on the ground and fight. Justin watches the scene and doesn´t do anything to help one of them.

I know what he´s thinking: "Why helping? They have to die both and when they kill each other or insult themselves there are less opponents to fight."

I do the same as him and watch them. After a while Justin stops them. I don´t know why. Maybe because it´s his district partner?

"Stop that. The rules were not to attack each other when we´re in a group. And since we haven´t split up..." he says.

"She wanted to kill us!" Julia shouts.

"I know. You have insulted her, that´s enough. Let her get away and then make later a much bigger and much more interesting fight." Julia smiles at that idea.

"Okay. Hope your left arm will heal" she says to Chrystall who spits at the ground.

The both of 2 take all of the supplies and weapons and leave Chrystall with nothing but the spear.

After I´m sure they are far away I come out of my hiding and now stand 3 meters beside her.

I sigh dramatically "Poor Chrystall. Such a bad wound"

She looks up. "7" she spits out "you were it. I knew it. You´ll pay for it."

"Yes sure" I say sneeringly. "What can you do? You have only a spear and how the others have said: You´re much less stronger than them"

That makes her angry. "So what? I can kill you so easily. You can´t hold a knife and you really don´t know how to use it."

"So it´s good I have that, isn´t it?" I show her my axes.

She snorts. "We´ll see whether you can handle this or not"

Then she wants to throw spear but I´m faster and within 1 second my axe isn´t in my hand anymore but in her chest.

She looks shocked at me, then she fells onto the ground.

"How, what?-" she stammers. I step in front of her body.

"You know" I say "I have thrown axes since I´m 8"

"But-"she begins.

"Oh yes, I know, I am the little weak Johanna, aren´t I? All of you have fallen for my act. It´s very funny that you are all so silly."

She looks at me a last time "Well played"

I look at her coldly.

The cannon booms and I take my axe and clean it. I can´t use the spear so I let it in her hand.

I look at her one last time then I turn around and walk back to my accommodation.

**That was it. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Hurricane

**Sorry for updating so late.**

**Here´s the next chapter. Hope you´ll like it.**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**Hurricane**

After I have left Chrystall´s dead body I walk back to my place. I put the supply from the hole in the tree in my bag after I have eaten some meat and some nonpoisonous berries. Then I decide to sleep. Although I don´t think it´s very late I´m tired. I take the rope and knot it so I won´t tumble out of the tree - like every evening. I don´t know why but I take the bag onto my back.

Slowly I drift into sleep while thinking about the Games. I have killed 4 children:

The boy of 5. I haven´t feel guilt, probably because he tried to kill 10.

The boy of 12. He tried to kill me, so I had to murder him. Right?

The boy of 1- Diamond. That was unfair, but he was a career.

The girl of 1- Chrystall. Such a bitch. She deserved it. _Nobody deserves to die._ Shut up! I´m going to be mad like this one victor of 4- Annie or something like that.

I sigh and try to think about something else.

Suddenly there´s a noise. I open my eyes and see a big hurricane. This damn gamemakers...

Thank goodness, the rope is very tight and the supplies and weapons are all in the bag on my back.

I close my eyes and hope nothing bad will happen.

The only thing I hear is the noise of the hurricane. I notice how I am pressed against the tree and see how animals fly throw the air against trees and are killed by this. Through the hurricane I hear a cannon.

I don´t know how long it goes like this but after a while it has finished. I breathe heavily and look around. It´s a mess. Rabbits are on trees-dead- , some trees fell. My bag with the supplies and the weapons is okay but when I look for my traps they are gone.

I´m a bit angry although I think I had luck that the bag is okay. Probably the other tributes have lost more, e.g. some supplies or weapons or something like that... I hope so.

I go back and climb onto the tree. Then the hymne is playing:

first there´s the face of Chrystall, then Diamond, the girl of 2 -Julia and the boy of 11. I´m kind of relieved Benjamin is alive but I´m very surprised Julia died in a hurricane. Probably she hunted and was surprised by it.

Why have children to die just because the Capitol think it´s funny?

I hate Snow. One day I´ll kill him. I´m sure about it. And he´ll die slowly and painful. Then he´ll regret all things he has done in his little, pitiful life.

I´m really, really angry. He has killed my father when I was 4 and my brother when I was 11 years old. He´ll have to pay for it. I´ll win the Games and then he´s a dead man.

With this thoughts I fall slowly asleep and dream of different methods to kill Snow for all thing he has done to me and to hole Panem.

**That was the 11th chapter. Really short, I know. Thanks for reading anyway.**


	12. Emotions

**Yeah, I know, very late updating but recently all the teachers think they have to write tests and have to give us homework...:(**

**So, now here´s the 12th chapter:**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**Emotions**

Waking up I groan. I remember the events of yesterday: this damn hurricane and these damn gamemakers...

I climb the tree down to make breakfast. Suddenly I hear steps and froze at the spot I´m standing but my axe in my hand. _Not now, _I think.

The steps get louder and now I can see the person to which them belong.

"Benjamin!" I cry out surprised.

"Johanna, thank goodness" he greets me and lowers the bow he was holding.

I invite him to eat some breakfast with me. The situation is ridiculous: here we´re sitting like we weren´t in an Arena with children who try to kill us but like we were in 7 in the forest talking like 2 good friends who haven´t seen each other for a while.

"So you haven´t been killed yet." he tries to joke but seems really confused why the hell I´m alive. Good thing: he also has fallen for my act.

"Yeah" I reply with a small smile. Then we fall in silence again.

When I look at him I can´t imagine killing him but the problem is I have to, at some point.

I break the silence "What has happened to you in here?"

"Not much" he replies, then he sighs "I miss home, district 7, the woods..." he stares into nothing and I can see the tears which he tries to hide.

"I know" I say quietly. "I miss my family, especially my mother"

He looks at me with pity. _No, you mustn´t pity me, you can´t kill me when you do. _I don´t know why but I think he´s a bit like my brother.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asks me.

"A stepsister" I answer shortly.

Suddenly there´s a rustling. We stare at each other for 5 seconds than I whisper:

"You´re looking at the right, I´m at the left, okay?"

He nods and I turn left.

With my axe in my hand I´m ready to kill whoever is hiding in the bushes because face it:

we´re only 6 tributes and I can´t murder Benjamin so every other tribute: no mercy.

I walk more and more away of my place. Suddenly I hear a scream and froze. _Benjamin!_

I run to help him but I´m too late: a spear is in his chest and the girl of 6 stands 5 metres besides him.

"**NO!**" I scream, take my axe and without thinking throw it at the girl. She goes to the ground but that´s not interesting for me at the moment.

I turn to Benjamin who is now lying and kneel down next to him.

"You can´t die" I say in small voice. Tears are running down my cheek.

I haven´t cried since the death of my brother which was 5 years ago.

"You have to win" Benjamin murmurs "I know you can do it. I don´t know_ how _you have made it this far but I believe you can win these Games."

He stares at me intensively. "Promise me, you´ll win"

"I promise" I answer slowly. And now I know I_ have to_ win. For Benjamin. For Eric. For my father.

A canon fires. I stand up and say my last goodbyes to Benjamin.

Shortly after that the girl of 6 is also dead.

I feel guilty. Benjamin deserved to live, not me. He was so innocent, 12 years old!

Suddenly I´m angry, very angry.

I cry frustrated.

On my way back I cross ways with the boy of 6. Without thinking and with a cold look in my eyes I take my axe and cut his head from his body. I don´t feel anything.

It´s like all of my emotions have vanished. The only thing I know is I have to win and kill as many tributes as possible.

A big spider appears. And when I say big I mean enormous. She has the size of an elephant. I´m not afraid. Not in the slightest.

I fight a while with her and then- I have no idea how- she lays dead in front of me.

I go ahead.

_I have to kill, I have to kill. _It´s like a mantra in my head.

Probably I have a very crazy look in my eyes but at the moment I don´t care what the audience think of me.

I don´t feel anything but anger. I throw knifes at trees with all my strength and also axes but it doesn´t get better.

I don´t know how long I do this but after a while all things in an area of 5 metres are destroyed and slowly I begin to calm down.

My eyes closed I take a long breath, then open them and collect my things which lay around.

I go to my tree and climb on it.

2

Only 2 children I have to kill, then I can go home. _Home. _I think about my mother and even about my stepsister. Probably only one day left before I´m out of this Arena and will be celebrated as the victor of the 68th Hungergames.

I can see it in front of me: Johanna Mason – the girl who fooled them all.

Nothing and nobody can stop me now. Nothing.

**So sorry again for updating so late. What do you think?**

**A review would be very nice:)**


	13. Victory

**I´m really sorry for not updating in a long time:(**

**But however, here´s the new chapter.**

**And I´m so happy, it´s SUMMER, the sun is shining and it´s warm outside:)**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter,**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**Victory**

Now, it´s just me, the boy of 4 and Justin.

I will win.

I _have to_ win.

For my mother. For the girl of 10. For Benjamin. For Eric.

I´m pretty sure the boy of 4 will die and it´s going to be a final between Justin and me.

_How do I know that? _Please, 4 is pathetic, I don´t know how he made to the top 3 anyway.

Probably hiding. But now ends the hide-and-seek game. If he gets in my way he´ll be dead within 5 seconds. _I have to kill._

I close my eyes for a moment. Tomorrow I´ll be out of the Arena as a victor. A grin spreads about my face.

Suddenly it begins to darken. I snort. Of course the gamesmakers have to make the final so "dramatically".

Probably I should be frightened but I think I lost my feelings completely in the Games.

I grip my axe and keep waiting. What will happen?

At the left I notice a white field of … skeletons? At the first I have to admit I´m a bit shocked.

Every of these_ things _has a sword in his right hand at they walk as they would live.

I think. What can I do? I can´t beat around 20 opponents – alive or not.

It seems the best opportunity is to climb up and go from tree to tree. So I hurry up because the skeletons have come closer. Some of them try to get me but to my luck they don´t have the abilities to climb.

Up in the tree I let out a sigh. My thoughts wander to the other tributes. Where are they? Why hasn´t died anyone yet?

Just at this a cannon booms and the picture of 4 is shown at the sky.

Ha, I knew it!

I grin broadly. Yep, I have gotten completely crazy.

So, only Justin and me. I laugh quietly.

Oh, poor boy. He hasn´t any idea what my strengths are. Probably he even doesn´t know I´m the only one who is still alive. I bet he´s somewhere wondering who his last opponent is.

Okay Johanna, keep thinking, you don´t want to be a figure of the Gamemakers, make these games to yours.

A plan sets in my mind but I´ll have to kill the skeletons so it is able to work. But how can I destroy them?

Then I think_ Fuck it!_

I´m strong and they can´t see me they only know where I am circa – not exactly.

I get down and swing my axe.

While I walk I destroy all skeletons which cross my way. I don´t feel anything: I´m not scared, I´m not triumphantly, I´m not even angry at the Capitol. After a while there are everywhere bones on the ground.

I blink. That wasn´t as hard as I thought it would be. Now my plan...

In 7 I learned some traps in school . Although I found it kind of boring I was always pretty good.

Taking the rope I head to the Cornucopia. A perfect place to end the Games. I smirk evilly while setting the trap.

I just hope it´ll go as I have planned. _Stop it, Johanna! You´re going to win. No doubts!_

After I finished setting the trap I cover it with leaves which lay around the apple trees on the meadow.

"Now I just have to wait until Justin comes and plays with me" I think to myself.

He hasn´t come although I have been waiting around an hour, little by little I become impatient.

Then I see him walking out of the forest. Between him and me I can see my trap glinting through the leaves. He´s around 20 metres away. And he isn´t the best with knifes, he can only win with his stupid sword which he is holding in his hand.

"Finally" I snort.

He looks shocked at me. "You?" he asks dumbfounded.

"Yes, me" I answer.

He doesn´t move and then nearly shouts "But you got a 3 in training!"

I snort. "It seems you are really as stupid as you look like" I see how he gets angry. _Good. _When I provoke him he´ll step directly in my sweet trap which I made only for him.

"Care to explain?" he asks after taking 2 steps in my direction.

I roll my eyes. He´s**much **more dumb than I thought. "It was an act" I answer simply. "Who would hunt little, stupid, weak Johanna when there is the bitch Chrystall or the boy of 12?"

"It was an act" he repeats my words slowly. I sigh, does he really need so much time to get it?

"Yes" I answer impatiently and take some steps back. He follows automatically and doesn´t notice anything. This is just so easy. Only a few steps and he will be trapped.

"But how did you survive?" he asks "What are your abilities?"

"Don´t worry, honey" I answer him walking slowly backwards with him coming closer "You are going to find out soon"

After these words he makes his final move. The trap snaps and he is hanging in the air with his head looking to the ground.

I take my axe look at him one last time.

"Say goodbye to your life" I say heartless. Then I swing my axe and behead him.

The cannon goes off. _Boom!_

Emotionless I look at the dead body of Justin.

Then I hear the voice of Claudius Tempelsmith saying:

"Ladies and Gentlemen I´m honoured to present you the victor of the 68th annual Hungergames!"

Finally I fully realize that I won. I´m alive. I´m going home.

A smirk crosses my faces but seconds later I feel so tired that the smile fades.

Numb I am taken by Peacekeepers who bring me into the Hovercraft which just arrived during the announcement. The last thing I see is a woman in white clothing then all goes black.

**Yes! I made it. The chapter is complete. Sorry again for updating so late. **_HungerGamesOwl_


	14. Out of the Arena

**So now here´s the next chapter. Hope all of you enjoy the summer.**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**Out of The Arena**

I open my eyes and all I can see is white. Where the bloody hell am I? Am I dead?

„You´re awake" comes a voice from my right. Blight.

I sit up and blink a few times. The whole room is so bright. I look around and see some nurses standing next to my mentor. He gives them a look and they leave us alone. I notice that he waits for me to say something but I don´t know what.

"You won the Games" he explains.

"I know. I´m not completely insane" I answer and hear a light chuckle from him.

"So that is what I missed" he replies and then becomes serious. "I´m really happy you´re alive I don´t know what I would have done, when... You know after your brother..." he stops and looks at me with a worried expression.

Eric. Before the Games I saddened every time someone mentioned him but now... I don´t know what happened but it seems that I became heartless. I decide to ask Blight about it.

"Did I become emotionless in the Arena?" He sighs. "The Games change you. They make you more cruel, they lessen your feelings but this doesn´t mean you haven´t got them anymore" he tries to explain.

I only nod and change the topic. "What now? Can I go home? There´s a ceremony, isn´t it?"

"Yes" he says "your prep team will take care of you in some minutes. Before that my advice: you have shocked whole Panem with your little act. Play along and seem as heartless and strong as a real victor. The show hasn´t ended yet."

I look into his eyes and see that he is concerned about me. "Okay" I say.

Then he leaves the room and my prep team comes. All of them congratulate me and repeat scenes, which took the most interest in them, from the Games.

"It was _soo _amazing how you killed the boy of 12"

"Nobody thought you would be able to stand only 1 day but you fouled us all"

"Do you remember how she killed that mutation?"

They speak and speak but the only thing that matters for me is that I´m alive and I can go home soon. I miss my mother. _Although she didn´t take care of you when your brother died. Remember? You had to hunt enough food for both of you and then she got together with your stepfather and you had this annoying stepsister. Good mother, he?_

Quickly I shake my head to forget these thoughts. Before the Games I didn´t blame my mother for these things. Why now?

When the prep team ends their workI can look into the mirror and I have to say I look awesome.

I wear a dress which is blood – red and black. Just like my make-up and my shoes. It´s impressive and I can see how Blight wants me to act now. A killer, a fighter, a real victor.

That won´t be a problem.

I´m standing behind the stages and wait for Cäsar to call my name.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen I´m honored to present you the victor of the 68th annual Hungergames, Johanna Mason from District 7!"

While I walk up the stair to the stage my face is blank and doesn´t show any emotions.

Cäsar greets me and then they show my Games. Everything I tried to forget comes in my mind again. My first kill: the boy of 5, how my ally of 10 died - and to make the thing worse I learn her name: Alice Gothlin - and how I fought with Justin.

"Johanna, we were all impressed by your skills. I have to say we were all really shocked when we saw you killing these people so easily. Isn´t this right, Ladies and Gentlemen?"

The audience claps and some of them shout my name.

I give them a small smile. "Yes, that was the general idea of the plan. Nobody thought I would be a danger for them. Why killing me when I probably die anyway?"

"I´m really impressed, Johanna, really. I have a question: did you regret anything you have done in the Arena?"

After all I had to go through Cäsar has really the nerve to ask me this question?

"No" I answer coolly "I had to kill them. It was necessary" I grin

He nods. "Now, come on" He stands up and guides me to President Snow who crowns me.

"Congratulations, these Games were really... interesting"

"Thanks" I answer shortly.

"Tomorrow evening is a party where you´re going to meet some people I want to show you. Victors, politicians and sponsors. It would be nice if you thank them for their presents" he says and looks into my eyes.

"Of course" I reply although I don´t agree with him. Why should I thank people of the Capitol. Just the idea of it is absurd. I hate them.

After that I go behind the stage where Blight is waiting for me.

"Good job" he says. I smile "Thanks, it was a bit hard to be confronted with my Games again."

He nods and looks seriously at me"I understand very well what you´re going through at the moment. When you need to talk I´m there for you"

"That won´t be necessary" I answer "it has ended now. And I meant what I said to Cäsar: I don´t regret killling anyone" my brown eyes bore into his. He just nods.

"Tomorrow you´re going to meet the other victors, I think you´ll get along with some of them."

I nod and begin walking to my room.

"And Johanna" I look at him "remember what I told you: the show hasn´t ended yet, act strong and heartless, that´s a new act you have to play every time when there are people of the Capitol, you understand me?"

I nod. I understand what he means, I think about my father and my brother – killed by Snow. I don´t wanna die like them, I have to do what Snow says, also when I don´t like it.

"I understand." I answer him "The Show has just begun"

**Thanks for reading:) I hope you liked it. Probably the next chapter is also the last chapter.**

_HungerGamesOwl_


End file.
